criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Dupont
"Charles" and "Charlie" redirect here. For the botanist, see Charles Parker. For the moonshine dealer, see Charlie Watchbird. Unnamed mother Unnamed father Unnamed sibling(s) Unnamed uncle |partners = Susie Nottingham (ex-girlfriend; incarcerated) |nationality = Swiss-American |residence = Concordia, U.S. Switzerland (formerly) |affiliation = Concordian Flying Squad Concordia Telephone Company |rank = Inventor |appearance = Criminal Case |firstapp = Case #56: The Darkest Hour (s3) |cause = Bullet wound to the heart}} Charles Armand "Charlie" Dupont, appearing as a main character in Season 4 of Criminal Case, served as the Inventor of the Concordian Flying Squad prior to his death in Last Stand for Justice (Case #60 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile 27 years of age, Charlie had green eyes, blond hair, and a mustache. He wore a beige vest over a white shirt and a red striped necktie. He also wore golden glasses, a magnifying device on his head, a strap, and a pouch strapped onto his left forearm. Charlie was known to be enthusiastic and reckless. Because of his childlike optimism, he was more prone to overly trust others. He enjoyed playing horseshoes, reading the works of Jules Verne, and inventing many objects, which he often did in his tenure in the Squad. Charlie was also known to be friends with Wilhelm Röntgen, discoverer of X-rays, and Louis Pasteur, renowned microbiologist. Per his suspect appearance in Electrical Hazard, Charlie was right-handed and rode a bone-shaker. He also did not wear his tie for the duration of the case. Events of Criminal Case Meeting Charlie Charlie was first mentioned in The Darkest Hour when his great-grandson Armand Dupont asked the player to find his notebook, where Charlie had narrated his adventure with an agent who happened to have much the same characteristics as the player. Dupont, on his deathbed, then entrusted the notebook to the player. In the notebook, the story began with Charlie and Maddie welcoming the aforementioned agent to the city of Concordia in the late 19th century. Behind the Mask After discovering George Buchanan's killer, Charlie requested to speak with the player and Maddie. He explained that while Maddie was drunk from absinthe, she ended up taking a piece of equipment from his lab, and it was vital to the machine he and Dick were making for the World Exhibition. Since the deadline to submit it was today, Maddie and the player decided to search the pool, as that was where Maddie last remembered having it. Breaking the Glass Ceiling After arresting Norah Barnlow's killer, Viola requested the player's help with finding a missing case filled with bodily fluids. They found it by the ferris wheel, and she found Charlie's fingerprints on the case. When confronted about this, he first tried to dodge the subject, but he later explained he borrowed some of her sample for the DNA machine he and Dick were working on for the World Exhibition. Though he was not intending to keep the samples, he did end up misplacing the case by accident, so Viola and the player decided to leave Charlie with a warning for now. Electrical Hazard Having heard of the saboteur previously, Charlie was worried about everything that has happened in the exhibition. Maddie offered him to come with her and the player to the Exhibition Hall, where they discovered the body of Arnold Nottingham. After processing the initial scene, Charlie believed he was the saboteur, wanting to wreak havoc after the Luddites' leader was incarcerated. After which, Charlie returned to the airship, only for Maddie and the player to be informed later that he got into a fight with the Luddites. Due to his hatred of the Luddites, and the victim being a Luddite, they had no other choice but to treat him as a suspect in Arnold's murder. Maddie was surprised he was so willing to get into a fight with them, but Charlie explained he wanted to convince them with rational arguments, but they barely listened to him. But he was convinced they were the ones behind everything wrong at the Exhibition, as well as the sabotage. Considering the timing, Maddie informed him he was to be suspended until the investigation was over, much to Charlie's shock saying he would never hurt anyone. Charlie was spoken to again after they found a locket with the picture of Susie Nottingham, the victim's daughter, in his toolbox. He explained he met her at the Brass Compass last week, and he fell in love with her. It came as a surprise to him it was mutual, as pretty girls do not usually give him a second glance. For their first date, he invited her to the Inventor's Hall, meaning he was the gentleman Susie mentioned previously who gave her chocolate. When it was suggested that her Luddite father would not approve of this, Charlie said he was not there at the time, he did not even know who he was when they found him. The only reason he did not tell them earlier was because he felt it was his personal life. In the end, and much to Charlie's shock, he was found innocent after the team incarcerated Susie Nottingham for Arnold's murder. Death is a Cabaret After discovering the Scarlet Slayer's true identity, Charlie requested the player's help immediately. He said he just lost his entire life-savings; he was speaking to someone when they informed him a prince from the African monarchy of Mazunda had been kidnapped. They said they needed money and he would be repaid once he was free, but it was all gone. When asked who took it, he traced them to the cabaret but lost them after that. After following their lead and receiving help from Diego del Lobo, Maddie and the player managed to find the crook's radiotelegraph and were working on finding his money. Charlie was thankful to them for finding it, and swore to be more careful when he was talking to strangers on his radiotelegraph. Little Murder on the Prairie Midway through the investigation into Benjamin Galls' murder, the team got reports that Charlie was in trouble with the victim's daughter, Adaline Galls. He had tried to convince her to try his cow milking machine, but Adaline did not want his help and threatened him with a shotgun. Luckily, Isaac and the player arrived in time to settle the situation before things got out of hand. After arresting Benjamin's killer, Charlie needed the player's and Maddie's help. He explained he wanted to demonstrate his milking machine, to help Adaline and her grandmother with the workload on the farm. However, in the heat of the moment, he ended up dropping his machine at the farm, so Maddie and the player decided to look for it. Once they found it and Charlie made sure it worked, they went back to speak with Adaline. In the end, Charlie managed to get through to her about the machine, and on top of that ended up going on a date with Maddie. Death Comes to Lunch After arresting Clarissa Rochester's killer, Charlie asked the player to accompany him to talk to Maddie as he wanted to ask her if he could move in with her after being evicted. As Maddie was still hungover, she asked them to get her some Ginger Storm, a fizzy refreshment that would cure her hangover. After curing her hangover, Charlie then asked Maddie if he could move in with her, to which she agreed. Maddie then helped the player and Charlie look for his gift to her. The player was able to fix Charlie's key rack, symbolizing the two becoming roommates. Talk of the Town After the arrest of Hector Harvey, Eileen demanded that Charlie propose to Maddie to spare her from scandal. Fearing that Maddie's reputation would suffer, Charlie agreed to the proposal. Charlie and the player then went to the Grand Concordia Hotel to find Eileen's great-grandmother's ring for the proposal. After finding the ring, Charlie attempted to ask Maddie to marry him. However, Maddie rejected his proposal and berated him for allowing her mother to get into his head. They then went to confront Eileen for her interfering behavior. Maddie then told her mother that Charlie was to move from the spare bedroom to hers, before the two kissed, causing Eileen to leave in a huff. Maddie and Charlie then invited the player to join them at the hotel pool. After their date, Maddie and Charlie found out that the Concordia Telephone Company, whose bonds Leopold Rochester endorsed, was merely a scam set up by Joseph Pryor and his partner. To prevent another financial crisis due to this, Charlie volunteered to make the company a real enterprise with the help of the money the Squad confiscated from Leopold, as long as Diego helped him with the finance. Turn for the Worse During the murder investigation of Lynn Hart, Charlie accidentally made Maddie disappear and asked the player for their help. She was soon released thanks to the help of Evie and berated Charlie for his reckless actions. After arresting Lynn Hart's killer, Charlie, accompanied with the player, asked Harold Coppersmith to teach him some magic tricks. After finding a magic box, Charlie was able to impress Maddie with some magic tricks in order to ask for her forgiveness. His attempts worked and Maddie forgave him. Tipping the Scales After arresting Archie Rochester's killer, Charlie asked the player for their help. He said that he was worried about Maddie as she had fainted earlier that day and complained about feeling unwell. After following her to the Rochester warehouse, they found a broken bottle stained with blood which, per Viola, confirmed that the blood belonged to Maddie and that she was pregnant. Charlie and the player then talked to Maddie, who explained that she had known about the pregnancy for a while and had gone to the warehouse to break her last bottle as Dick had told her that she wouldn't be able to drink for a while. The two then assured each other that they would be excellent parents and hoped that their baby would get the both of them. A Study in Pink After all the events, Maddie said that she and Charlie were engaged and that they were to be married soon. Arrow of Injustice After Mayor Cornelius Castletown's killer was caught, Charlie asked the player for help in retrieving his personal wedding vows, which he had written and then lost. He retraced his steps back to the Starlight Cafe, so Diego and the player went there and found his wedding vows, which had faded from spilled coffee. Upon retrieving the text, Diego noticed that his vows rambled on about technicalities regarding the Concordia Telephone Company and made rather offensive similes (e.g. comparing their baby to a toaster). They sent the vows to Evie, who promptly shortened and revised the vows, and then gave the revised vows back to Charlie. After all the preparations for the wedding were made, Judge Takakura married Charlie to Maddie. After advising them to allow each other space to grow while still supporting each other, he officially wed them. The New Truth! Six months after their wedding, Maddie was eight months pregnant. After solving Judge Takakura's murder, Maddie and the player sent Charlie Takakura's telegraph machine containing messages about the resistance against the oppressive regime of Mayor Justin Lawson. After analyzing it, Charlie confirmed that Takakura used it to contact Katherine Woolf in the past, making their only way of communication vulnerable. He then went to talk to Katherine and offered to set up a private and more secure telephone line through his company, only to be used by the resistance. Best Laid Plans Charlie was called into Lady Highmore's manor when Maddie went into labor in the house. He then nervously waited for the birth to finish before he could see his son, George Dupont. Later, while Isaac and the player were in the manor arresting Giulietta Capecchi for her accidental murder of Inspector Jaubert, the Justice Corps stormed the Squad's airship, having gotten a tip-off from Officer Smythe that they were sympathetic to the resistance. Having heard the arrival of the Corps from the morgue, Charlie was convinced by Dick to hide under sheets in the morgue like dead bodies so they could escape. Dick had told him that if he wanted to save Maddie and George, he needed to escape arrest. They overheard Viola getting knocked unconscious and they also heard that the Squad were to be taken to the dungeon under the town square to await their execution the following day. He and Dick then escaped the airship and told Isaac and the player of the developments. In the manor, Charlie was able to pinpoint the Squad's location from a model of the dungeon and was also able to contact Nicholas Holloway, Evie's brother, to help them locate the key to the Squad's holding cell. Later, after the preparations were made, Isaac was able to sweet-talk prison guard George Blanton into granting them access to the dungeon and give them extra uniforms. Charlie wore one uniform and the player wore the other, while Isaac and Dick posed as their prisoners. The four of them were able to locate and free the Squad, along with Lawson's other political prisoners. Upon resurfacing, Charlie told Maddie and George to go to Lady Highmore's along with the other fugitives. He said that he needed to go back to the airship for something important. Isaac volunteered to accompany him to ensure his safety. in a shocking turn of events Diego Del Lobo was incriminated as Charlie's killer. Killer and motives Analyses As the Inventor of the Concordian Flying Squad, Charlie had the responsibility of analyzing various devices and inventions, along with inventing numerous objects, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. His task-wait rates varied depending on the difficulty of the task, but they would all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Charlie has performed throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Welcome to Concordia! *Strange Device (12:00:00) *Control Panel (06:00:00) Case #4: A Murder Carol *Strange Device (06:00:00) Case #5: Shear Murder *Unknown Device (12:00:00) Case #7: Let Me Down Gently *Open Box (12:00:00) *Chain (12:00:00) *Dolly's Belt (09:00:00) Case #8: The Talking Dead *Spirit Board (12:00:00) *Painting (09:00:00) Case #9: Sweet Revenge *Chess Pieces (06:00:00) Case #10: Let Her Eat Cake *Strange Machine (06:00:00) Case #11: That Sinking Feeling *Broken Device (12:00:00) *''Gigantic'' Blueprint (06:00:00) Case #12: Behind the Mask *Machine Part (09:00:00) *Hair (06:00:00) Case #13: Breaking the Glass Ceiling *Paper Thread (09:00:00) Case #14: Checkmate *Formula (03:00:00) *Film Reel (03:00:00) Case #15: Out of Steam *Calculations (09:00:00) Case #16: Monkey Business *Strange Device (09:00:00) *Camera (06:00:00) Case #17: Electrical Hazard *Telegraph Machine (06:00:00) Case #18: The Higher You Rise *Automaton (09:00:00) Case #26: Giving up the Ghost *Phonograph Cylinder (09:00:00) Case #27: Little Murder on the Prairie *Cow Milking Machine (09:00:00) Case #29: Blood Bath *Charred Cans (12:00:00) *Metal Dishware (06:00:00) Case #31: Bridge over Troubled Water *Odd Contraption (15:00:00) *Spying Device (06:00:00) Case #32: Civil Blood *Glove (06:00:00) Case #33: Hold Your Tongue *Telegraph Machine (06:00:00) Case #37: Death Comes to Lunch *Recording Device (09:00:00) Case #38: Stockbroken *Device (09:00:00) Case #39: Apprehend Me If You're Able *Film Reel (06:00:00) Case #44: Graveyard Shift *Recording Device (09:00:00) Case #45: Doctor, Interrupted *Audio Cylinder (09:00:00) Case #46: Turn for the Worse *Magic Box (06:00:00) Case #47: Doom Service *Unknown Machine (06:00:00) Case #48: Unsafe Haven *Blood (09:00:00) Case #49: The Machiavellian Candidate *Film Reel (09:00:00) Case #53: A Family Affair *Unknown Machine (06:00:00) Case #55: The New Truth! *Telegraph Machine (06:00:00) Case #56: Resistance is Fatal *Bloody Flyer (03:00:00) *Camera (12:00:00) Case #57: One Dead More *Machine (09:00:00) Case #58: Inglorious Justice *Morse Strip (12:00:00) *Recording Device (12:00:00) *Converter (06:00:00) Case #59: Best Laid Plans *Film Roll (12:00:00) *Dungeon Model (06:00:00) Gameplay The player may choose Charlie to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. He is available as a 5-hint partner. (This feature is only available in the mobile variant of Criminal Case.) Trivia *Charlie is one of the few characters to physically appear in two different seasons. *Charlie is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *Charlie is one of the main characters to be flagged as a suspect for plausible reasons. *Charlie is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect seven times. *In Blood Bath, when Charlie is supposed to be sent the charred cans for analysis, it is shown as being sent to Evie instead. This is most likely a developer oversight. Case appearances Gallery Screenshots CDupontMOTPC183.png|Charlie, as he appeared in Behind the Mask (Case #12 of Mysteries of the Past), Breaking the Glass Ceiling (Case #13 of Mysteries of the Past), Little Murder on the Prairie (Case #27 of Mysteries of the Past), Talk of the Town (Case #41 of Mysteries of the Past), Tipping the Scales (Case #51 of Mysteries of the Past), and Arrow of Injustice (Case #54 of Mysteries of the Past). CDupontAppMOTP.png|Charlie, as he appeared in Electrical Hazard (Case #17 of Mysteries of the Past). CDupontMOTPC194.png|Charlie, as he appeared in Death is a Cabaret (Case #23 of Mysteries of the Past). Charles-Case172-3.png|Happy 1 Charles-Case172-6.png|Happy 2 Charles-Case183-9.png|Happy 3 CDupontC31-2.png|Affectionate 1 Charles-Case222-1.png| Affectionate 2 Charles-Case222-2.png| Affectionate 3 Charles_-_Case_172-12.png|Excited Charles-Case176-1.png|Grinning 1 Charles-Case179-2.png|Grinning 2 Charles-Case179-3.png|Grinning 3 Charles-Case182-1.png|Grinning 4 CDupontGrinning5MOTP.png|Grinning 5 Charles_-_Case_172-15.png|Compassionate 1 Charles_-_Case_188-26.png|Compassionate 2 Charles_-_Case_172-7.png|Confident Charles_-_Case_172-17.png|Determined Charles-Case179-4.png|Serious Charles_-_Case_187-4.png|Angry 1 Charles_-_Case_187-5.png|Angry 2 Charles-Case172-5.png|Thinking 1 Charles_-_Case_172-8.png|Thinking 2 Charles_-_Case_172-11.png|Thinking 3 Charles_-_Case_172-23.png|Thinking 4 Charles-Case182-3.png|Thinking 5 Charles-Case172-20.png|Daydreaming 1 Charles_-_Case_172-21.png|Daydreaming 2 Charles_-_Case_185-2.png|Daydreaming 3 Charles-Case172-4.png|Indicating Charles_-_Case_172-2.png|Fantasizing 1 Charles-Case172-20.png|Fantasizing 2 Charles_-_Case_188-17.png|Fantasizing 3 Charles_-_Case_172-1.png|Winking Charles-Case179-1.png|Begging 1 Charles-Case182-4.png|Begging 2 Charles-Case182-6.png|Clueless 1 Charlie_-_Case_186-12.png|Clueless 2 Charles_-_Case_187-2.png|Disgusted 1 Charles_-_Case_189-7.png|Disgusted 2 Charles_-_Case_172-16.png|Shocked 1 Charles-Case183-3.png|Shocked 2 Charles_-_Case_188-18.png|Shocked 3 Charles-Case183-1.png|Nervous 1 Charles-Case183-4.png|Nervous 2 Charles_-_Case_189-5.png|Nervous 3 Charles_-_Case_189-4.png|Panicking Charles_-_Case_172-10.png|Unsure 1 Charles-Case183-5.png|Unsure 2 Charles-Case185-1.png|Unsure 3 Charlie_-_Case_186-10.png|Unsure 4 Charlie_-_Case_186-11.png|Unsure 5 Charles_-_Case_188-20.png|Unsure 6 Charles-Case183-6.png|Hopeless 1 Charles_-_Case_188-1.png|Hopeless 2 Charlie_-_Case_186-13.png|Sad 1 Charles_-_Case_188-21.png|Sad 2 Charles_-_Case_188-23.png|Sad 3 Charles_-_Case_189-6.png|Sad 4 Charles_-_Case_189-1.png|Adjusting his glasses. Charles_-_Case_187-3.png|Displeased 1 Charles_-_Case_188-2.png|Displeased 2 Charles_-_Case_188-19.png|Displeased 3 Charles-Case172-9.png|Embarrassed 1 Charles-Case178-2.png|Embarrassed 2 CDupontC29-1.png|Blushing 1 Charles_-_Case_184-2.png|Blushing 2 Charlie_-_Case_186-14.png|Blushing 3 Charles_-_Case_188-25.png|Blushing 4 Charles_-_Case_194-2.png|Blushing 5 CDupontBlushMOTP.png|Blushing 6 CDupontC31-1.png|Blushing 7 Charles_-_Case_172-14.png|Sweating 1 Charles_-_Case_184-1.png|Sweating 2 Charles_-_Case_188-14.png|Sweating 3 Charles_-_Case_194-3.png|Sweating 4 Charles_-_Case_194-1.png|Sweating 5 Charles_-_Case_188-3.png|Calming 1 Charles_-_Case_188-4.png|Calming 2 Charles_-_Case_188-8.png|Injured 1 Charles_-_Case_188-10.png|Injured 2 Charles_-_Case_188-11.png|Injured 3 Charles_-_Case_188-12.png|Injured 4 Charles_-_Case_188-13.png|Injured 5 Charles-Case216-5.png|In love. Charles-Case212-1.png|Proposing Charles-Case212-2.png|Ditto. Charles-Case178-1.png|Writing notes. Charles_-_Case_188-22.png|Reading a coded list of Gigantic survivors. Charles-Case172-7.png|Holding a teat cup. Charles-Case172-8.png|Ditto. Charles-Case175-1.png|Holding a bunch of Christmas lights. Charles_-_Case_188-24.png|Holding a coded list of Gigantic survivors. Charlie_-_Case_186-1.png|Holding a steampack. Charles-Case181-1.png|Holding a Sherry Cobbler. Charles-Case181-2.png|Holding a coin. Charles-Case183-7.png|Holding a Detection of Necessary Attributes (DNA) machine. Charles-Case183-8.png|Ditto. Charles-Case189-1.png|Holding an automaton. Charles-Case189-2.png|Holding a note. Charles_-_Case_187-1.png|Holding a phonograph. MusicManDupontMOTP.png|Ditto. MusicManDupontMOTP2.png|Ditto. Charles_-_Case_188-9.png|Holding a rock, infuriated. Charles-Case175-2.png|Wearing a Christmas headdress and holding a Christmas cracker. Charles-Case175-3.png|Wearing a Christmas headdress. CDupontDaytime1.png|Wearing a fancy suit. CDupontDaytime2.png|Ditto. Charlie_-_Case_186-2.png|Wearing googles. Charlie_-_Case_186-3.png|Wearing a steampack. Charlie_-_Case_186-4.png|Ditto. Charlie_-_Case_186-5.png|Ditto. Charlie_-_Case_186-6.png|Ditto. Charlie_-_Case_186-7.png|Ditto. Charlie_-_Case_186-8.png|Ditto. Charlie_-_Case_186-9.png|Ditto. Charles_-_Case_188-15.png|Without wearing his tie. Charles_-_Case_188-16.png|Ditto. Charles_-_Case_188-5.png|Rocks being thrown at him. Charles_-_Case_188-6.png|Ditto. Charles_-_Case_188-7.png|Ditto. Charles-Case216-1.png|Holding a magician's box. Charles-Case216-7.png|Ditto. Charles-Case216-6.png|Ditto. Charles-Case216-2.png|Conjuring an illusion rose. Charles-Case216-3.png|Conjuring illusion flames. Charles-Case216-4.png|Conjuring an illusion dove. Charlie&Dick1.png|Charlie and Dick. CharlesRichard-Case183-2.png|Ditto. Charlie&Dick3.png|Ditto. Charles - Case 172-22.png|Milking Daisy, Harriet Patrick's cow. M&C1.png|Charlie and Maddie. M&C2.png|Ditto. M&C3.png|Ditto. M&C4.png|Ditto. M&C5.png|Ditto. Charles%26Maddie.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charles-Case212-1.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charles-Case212-2.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charles-Case212-3.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charles-Case212-4.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-1.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-2.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-3.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-4.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-5.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-6.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charlie-Case213-7.png|Ditto. CharlesandMadeline-Case225-1.png|Ditto. CharlesandMadeline-Case225-2.png|Ditto. CharlesandMadeline-Case225-4.png|Ditto. CharlesandMadeline-Case225-5.png|Ditto. M&C6.png|Maddie kissing Charlie. NalleyDupontKissMOTP.png|Ditto. Madeline&Charles-Case212-5.png|Ditto. CharlesandMadeline-Case225-3.png|Ditto. Charles_Dupont_Body.png|Charlie's body. DdelLoboMOTPA.png|Diego del Lobo, Charlie's killer. JLawsonMOTPD.png|Justin Lawson, the one who ordered the hit on Charlie. Maddie-Case226-1.png|Maddie O'Malley, Charlie's wife. Baby-dupont.png|George Dupont, Charlie and Maddie's son. RoseMaggieO'MalleyMOTPMi.png|Rose and Maggie O'Mally, Charlie's cousin-in-law and first-cousin-once-removed-in-law, respectively. EO'MalleyMOTPMi.png|Eileen O'Malley, Charlie's mother-in-law. ADuPontWorldEdition.png|Armand Dupont, Charlie's great-grandson as seen in the present day. SNottinghamAppMOTP.png|Susie Nottingham, Charlie's ex-girlfriend. OG_SUS_417_602.jpg Charleslab.png|Charlie's lab render. CharlesTimeAnalysis.png|Notifying the player about the time remaining for the analysis to complete. ArthurIsaacMaddieCharles-GotoNextCase.png|Charlie fills a report for the player. Charles-Hint.png|The player may choose Charlie to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Mysteries of the Past case) and provide hint bonuses. Promotional images CharlesDupontDesc.png|Character reveal. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Concordian Flying Squad personnel Category:Lab personnel Category:Suspects Category:Victims Category:Quasi-suspects